nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowMaster of Rocks Ro(10),F(12),SD(1),WM(7)
=Naming & History= Naming: Shadow = Stealth | Master = Weapon Master | of Rocks = Earth Genasi History: This is my first stealth build, I wanted someone that is close enough to my DragonMaster Negotiator in terms of battle prowess, but with HiPS and stealth. As I didn't see much way to do the RDD while still having WM & enough Fighter levels, I removed the RDD/Brd line and added Ro/SD levels for HiPS and 5D6 Stealth Attack. =Overview= This is a Strength based Stealth Build that can dish out a very large amount of criticals with his Falchion and Crippling Strike/Expose Weakness. The nice thing about this build is that if you run around in full plate no one will think you are stealth based character, wielding a Falchion. That can be used to your advantage on some PW servers ... Strategy PvP: Use HiPS when the other closes in and then Expose Weakness. If the other cannot see you, you deal Sneak Attack damage and thanks to Crippling strike you lower his Strength by 2, this STACKS with itself!. Now you either continue attacking him or run away and Hide in Plain Sight as soon as you can (6 Second Cooldown). Then use Expose Weakness or Disarm on him (the Falchion as a large Weapon gets a Bonus to Disarm against any smaller weapon). Keep using HiPS and Expose Weakness until the other character is defeated. pro * Hide in Plain Sight (at lvl 8!), Hide 33, Move Silently 33 * Expose Weakness (at lvl 21!) * Falchion Critical Range 13-20 x3 * 5D6 Stealth Attack with Crippling Strike * Improved Critical (Falchion) and Power Critical (Falchion) for extra crtical chances without needing to buff yourself * Disarm (Bonus for using a Large Weapon - Falchion) * Spot 33, Listen 33, Tumble 32, UMD 33 (use Monk Boots/Scrolls) * "normal" sneak skills - nothing that will stop a dedicated spotter, but your Hide/Move Silent Skills are at 40 with a robe and +8 dex item which should be enough for most tanks/casters that ignored spot/listen contra * ECL +1 Earth Genasi gets a +2 Strength bonus at character Creation. Otherwise a Human would make sense for the extra feat and more Skill Points. * low Saves, especially Will saves are a problem, but you got UMD for the use of a Mind Blank Scroll * low HP * lower Armour than Dragonmaster Negotiator, but still good for a stealth build * relative low AC to stand toe to toe with a tank, but normal for a stealth build * can use a Heavy Armour for extra AC, but suffers Hide/Move Silently penalties. =Level Progression= =Skillpoint Distribution= Skillpoints 214 * Hide 33 (Hi), Move Silently 33 (MS), Listen 33 (Li), Spot 33 (Sp) * Intimidate 4 (I), Search 3 (Se), Spellcraft 8 (SC) * Tumble 32 (Tu), Use Magic Device 33 (UMD) * Level 1: Hi 4, I 4, Li 4, MS 4, Se 3, SC 2, Sp 4, Tu 4, UMD 4, Save 5 * Level 2: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, Save 4 * Level 3: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, Save 3 * Level 4: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, Save 2 * Level 5: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, Save 1 * Level 6: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1 * Level 7: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 8: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 2, Save 2 * Level 9: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, Save 1 * Level 10: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1 * Level 11: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 12: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 13: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 14: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 15: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 16: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 17: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 18: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 6 * Level 19: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 3, Save 3 * Level 20: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, Save 2 * Level 21: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, Save 1 * Level 22: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1 * Level 23: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1 * Level 24: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 2, UMD 4 * Level 25: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 5 * Level 26: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 5 * Level 27: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 5 * Level 28: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 5 * Level 29: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, SC 1, Sp 1, Tu 1, UMD 4 * Level 30: Hi 1, Li 1, MS 1, SC 5, Sp 1, UMD 1 Feel free to take UMD Skill points earlier if you don't need spot & listen at it's maximum. Hide and Move Silently should be kept at maximum. =Build History= v 1.0 - Final Version as in ECBII (last Change was adding Crippling Strike instead of EWS) Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Power Builds